


Bound

by iceprinceloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Ellen, Beta Jim Murphy, Bisexual Dean, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Gabriel, Omega Jo Harvelle, Omega Sam, Omega friendships, Pregnant Characters, Pregnant Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad and Happy, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes into heat at the age of fifteen and the only alpha ready and willing to help him is John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much dedicated to the readers of my story Family Bond, who like this pairing and wanted to see more of it. You guys rule and I am so glad to have you as my loyal readers :)

It started as a slight twinge in his gut that he easily ignored. As the first class of the day came to an end he was panting and hot and his insides were churning. 

“Sam? Are you alri-?” The teacher paused and knelt beside him, she tentatively scented him and stood up. “Class remain seated until the bell, Samuel please come with me.”

She helped him stand and picked up his belongings, packing his books and stationery away for him. Slowly they walked out of the room and headed to the head office. There were older students in the hallways and they all turned to look at him, a few scented him as he passed. Sam whimpered and drew away from them, afraid of the attraction he felt towards the ones who smelt so good.

Sam frowned and licked his dry lips, nervously wondering what they were being so inquisitive for, and why he wasn’t being taken to the nurse's office. The teacher guided him into the principal's office and sat him down gently. His head felt heavy and clouded, time seemed to pass by in small chunks, instead of a continuous stream.

“Principal Mathers we need to call Sam’s father!” Sam heard her say through the fog in his head.

“It’s impossible to get a hold of him!” The principal responded.

“Then get his brother here! Or see if Dean can find their father?” She pleaded the principal. “This is a fifteen year old boy in pain! He needs an alpha with him right now!”

“I’m trying to call him but he isn’t-! Oh hello Mr Winchester! This is principal Mathers from your son’s school. I’m calling to let you know that Sam has presented as omega,”

Sam felt like a harsh blow had just knocked the air out of his lungs and he couldn’t breath.

“-he’s gone into heat and we need you or your son to come claim him and get him somewhere safe.”

There was a pause during which only the sound of Sam’s ragged panting could be heard. Then the principal said goodbye and hung up the phone. He looked at Sam and came around the desk to kneel in front of him.

“He’s quite far gone…..he’s so young, too young for this…..I’m so sorry Sam, I wish there was a way for you to get around this.” The principal murmured sadly to him.

Sam frowned and tried to ask what he meant, but his tongue was too big and his lips too dry. He made a sound of distress and the two adults instantly began to soothe him. They were beta’s, as all school teachers were required to be, and he felt calmer in their presence.

“A whole year too early.” The teacher said sadly, shaking her head. “It’ll be alright Sam, your dad will take care of you. Do you know if he has an alpha for you?”

Sam shook his head slowly, grimacing when he became dizzy. John had expected Sam to be an alpha like him and Dean; he’d never planned what to do if Sam presented as an omega. Part of Sam was terrified about who his father would pick, as all the alpha’s they knew were hunters in the same age group as John. Another part of him screamed for an alpha, and dreaded waiting for John to choose one.

The door opened and the older Winchester's came in quickly. John forced the beta’s away and knelt in front of Sam. He quickly scented him and sighed.

“Sammy….”

“Mr Winchester.” Principal Mathers greeted him. “Do you have an alpha for Sam or are you taking first claiming rights?”

John picked Sam up and sat on the chair with Sam on his lap. He didn’t answer the beta, simply pulled down Sam’s collar and bit down hard. Sam cried out and struggled, trying to make John stop, but the alpha was determined and he established the claim quickly. John pulled away and looked at the sobbing omega in his arms, he stroked Sam’s back and face and tried to soothe him gently.

Sam stopped crying eventually and John spoke. “Sam we’re going home and I’ll take care of you alright? I’ll get you through the heat.”

Sam whimpered and tried to pull away, he did not want to mate just yet. John murmured soothingly to him as he stood with Sam in his arms. John nodded a goodbye to the beta’s and left the room with Dean beside him. Dean carefully scented Sam and crooned slowly to him when the omega whimpered.

The drive to the motel was tense as John sat in the passenger seat, with Sam on his lap, while Dean drove. Dean followed them into the motel and watched his father settle Sam on his bed.

“Are you going to mate him?” Dean asked quietly, when John came up to him, so that Sam wouldn’t hear.

John sighed and glanced back at Sam. “There’s no other alpha I’d trust with Sam, except you.”

John looked expectantly at Dean. The young hunter shook his head rapidly. “I can’t do that to Sammy, dad! He’s my brother! I practically raised him! Don’t ask me to do it please!”

John steadied Dean with a warm hand on his shoulder. “I won’t ask it of you Dean, I know how you feel. I’ll handle this…..it may be a good thing Dean...”

Dean looked relieved but frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean…..this could be a second chance for me and Sam…..I could be a real father and he could get to know me….I can be here for him Dean, him and our pups.”

“Pups?” Dean asked looking lost. “You-you want to have pups with him?”

“It’s just a thought Dean, I won’t actively try for pups, but if it happens I’ll be happy.”

Dean nodded and looked over at Sam who writhed helplessly on the bed. “I guess I’ll leave you to it.”

John nodded and handed Dean some cash. “Get yourself the room next door, the heat will be over in a few days.”

Dean nodded and pocketed the cash, walking out the door without a second look at Sam. Now that Dean was out of the way John turned to Sam and approached him on the bed. Sam looked up at him, panting and keening with tears on his cheeks as his heat devastated him. John pulled his own clothes off and then Sam’s, ignoring how his son struggled against him. He positioned himself between Sam’s legs with the boy on his back.

Sam looked up at him in fear and hurt, John leaned down to kiss away his tears. He kissed to Sam’s ear and whispered sweetly to his omega. “It’s alright Sammy, I’ll take care of you.”

John moved his hand to touch the slick entrance between Sam’s legs and he grunted in arousal.

“So wet for me Sammy….” John pressed a finger into the omega, Sam squealed softly at the intrusion and bucked against John. The alpha held him down and peppered him with kisses. “Easy Sammy….I’ll give you what you want.”

John withdrew his finger and lined up quickly. With one easy thrust he embedded himself in the omega’s tight channel. Sam cried out and clawed John’s shoulders, the alpha stilled and began stroking Sam’s face and hair as the omega cried.

“Shhh it’s alright, it’s in and it’ll get better….I know that hurt….shhhh it’s alright Sam….”

Sam’s crying petered out and the omega squirmed under the alpha unhappily. John kissed his nose softly and rolled his hips. Sam groaned and arched into the contact. They moved and kissed, and bit and licked each other, until John’s knot began to swell. Sam hissed and tried to pull off of the alpha’s cock, but John held fast and thrust furiously up into him.

Sam began crying again and John kissed up his tears compassionately. “Easy….almost done Sammy, almost…..uhgn!” John held himself as deep inside as he could and felt his knot inflate all the way, locking him to Sam while his seed filled the omega. He bit down hard on Sam's shoulder, marking him as a mated omega.

John lay panting and spent on his omega, when the bond formed and a rush of feelings hit him in a tidal wave. Fear, revulsion, pain, anxiety and arousal all tore through his mind at once as his mind melded with Sam’s.

Sam panicked when he felt the bond form, but John was quick to feed soothing feelings down the bond towards him. Sam’s muscles went slack and he lay quietly under his alpha.

“Did good my Sam…..mine….” John murmured softly to the boy.

Sam sighed softly and closed his eyes, dozing off while his heat was quiet; he needed all the rest he could get.


	2. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter as an unbirthday present for everyone! :) I have gotten a year older today so I thought I'd post a new chapter.
> 
> Also I have the most amazing news! In July I'm abroad again, I'll be doing a loop of Europe; hitting mains like London, Paris, Venice and Munich. I've never been that side in summer so any tips from you guys? Warm clothes, cool clothes, good cafe's where I can write and post?

Their mating took three days overall, when John woke up on the third day he noticed the smell of his omega’s heat, the dregs of scent were steeping in the closed room. The smell was now faint but still alluring, he rolled over onto Sam’s back and entered him easily. The omega stirred and made an unhappy sound as his alpha thrust into him.

John kissed his shoulder soothingly and twined their fingers together. “Easy Sammy, just this last time….then we can go shower and clean up.”

Sam mumbled something and tried to lift himself up. John kissed his lips tenderly and rocked hard into his omega, knotting and drawing a soft cry from the boy. Sam looked over his shoulder at the man, his face was tear streaked and pale, and he frowned sadly at his alpha.

John sighed and nuzzled Sam’s nose. “I love you Sammy. I’ll be a good alpha for you, just trust me.”

Sam turned his face away and didn’t reply. John sighed again and stroked his hands over the boy’s flanks soothingly, he knew it would take a while for Sam to accept the mating; they hadn’t been best friends before they mated. He could only hope that his boy would come around, they needed this chance to make things right.

John settled in and waited for his knot to go down, Dean would be back as soon as he knew Sam’s heat was over. Once Dean got back they could get on the move, the hunt was over and John knew he would find another soon. He looked down at Sam and felt his heart warm; they’d have to find a place for Sam to pup if he ever got pregnant, John had to admit that having a home base would be nice.

He grimaced and groaned lowly in pleasure and relief as his knot came down and his dick released one last pump of cum. Sam whimpered underneath him and John soothed him with a firm rub over his back. Slowly he pulled out of Sam and leaned back to look at the damage he’d done.

There was a little bit of blood, but that was expected so John shrugged it off calmly, the swelling wasn’t too bad and overall Sam was fine. John got up and gently lifted his son, making Sam stand on his own feet. The omega whimpered and his knees buckled, legs weak from disuse, John scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom.

John turned the shower on and climbed under the spray with Sam, holding the boy upright. They stood under the hot spray of the shower for a long time, washing silently and trying to find words to say.

John wanted Sam to speak, he hadn’t heard a word from the omega since the morning his heat had started, he wanted to hear his omega’s thoughts. Sam was emotionally opened to him and he felt the sadness and uncertainty through their link, he wanted Sam to give voice to those feelings though. Sam just stared at his alpha’s chest and allowed John to clean him.

When they finished they got dressed and sat down at the kitchen table. John set about making breakfast out of eggs, bacon and bread. He carefully broke the eggs and scrambled them on the stove, then he fried the bacon. He sat down to eat with Sam while the bread fried in the bacon oil.

Fried bread was Sam’s favourite junk food, and John knew it might help to make his baby talk to him. Sam ate his food faster than John thought possible, the heat had drained him more than it would have if he’d been older, and he was ravenous.

“I’m going to find Dean, I won’t be long.” John said softly as he stood up. “Help yourself to the bread.”

Sam nodded and watched his father walk out of the motel room. He sighed and stood up, he got bread from the pan, then he put more bread in the pan to fry. His father was worried about him, it was clear but Sam wasn’t ready to talk to the alpha, he hadn’t decided what he thought about the whole thing.

‘I’m an omega, I presented a whole year early, my father mated with me…...I’m stuck with the man who fights constantly with me.’ He thought to himself. ‘What am I supposed to do now? Should I just go belly up and be the goodie goodie omega? Or should I be myself and fight for the rest of my life? This ruins everything, I can never go to college, I might not be allowed to finish school…..I’ll never escape hunting….’

Sam felt his heart ache and rubbed a hand across his face. He wanted nothing more than to be safe and live in one place, he wanted his own family and he wanted a different life, now he would never get that. John would never agree to settle down and he wouldn’t leave Sam alone anywhere for long periods of time. Sam didn’t even want to know what John would think about children.

The door opened and John walked in with Dean in tow. The two alpha’s were smiling and chatting calmly with each other. Dean caught sight of Sam and came closer, he dropped his bag on the floor and hugged his brother warmly.

“Hey Sammy.” He said softly in the omega’s ear. “Are you okay?”

Sam nodded and hugged Dean tightly back.

John approached and gently pulled Sam from Dean, wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist and kissing his lips lightly. “You need to get your stuff packed up Sammy, there’s a hunt nearby to Bobby’s, we’re leaving in an hour.”

Sam felt sadness initially and then perked up when he realised he could stay with Bobby. The grizzled old hunter was always fond of Sam and he took good care of the boy. He slid out of John’s hold and went to start packing while the two alpha’s ate the leftover fried bread

Within the hour Sam was in ‘truckzilla’ - As Dean called it - with John, and they were on their way to Bobby’s salvage yard. It was strange to not be in the impala with Dean but Sam knew he’d have to get used to it. John hd the music playing quietly and Sam was thankful because his head was killing him. He hadn’t spoken yet but he started to think about it, he had questions he needed to ask.

John was calm and happy, Sam felt through the bond, the alpha was proud to have his omega and eager to please him.

“Dad?” Sam said softly.

John glanced over at him. “Yea Sammy?”

Sam hesitated before speaking, he didn’t want to seem too interested. “Are we permanently mated?”

John gave him a hurt look and nodded. “We are, the mating was successful, you accepted me during the heat.”

Sam bit his lip and nodded quietly. “So I can’t ever leave you and you can’t leave me?”

“Yea pretty much, if one of us dies the other can remate of course…..” John trailed off sadly, obviously thinking of Mary.

“Can I still finish school?” Sam prayed for a yes but he felt it in the bond that he wouldn’t like the answer.

John looked at him and sighed. “We’ll talk about it later, I’ve decided to keep you out of school for a few weeks while you adjust to the bond.”

Sam tried but failed to keep his disappointment off his face and John must have felt it. He reached over and squeezed Sam’s knee gently, rubbing his hand up and down in an attempt to placate him.

“It’s only temporary Sam, we need to see about a few details before we talk about school.”

Sam sighed internally and looked out the window. He was definitely stuck then, he had to stay mated until John died, and he probably wouldn’t go back to school. It wasn’t the best arrangement, Sam wasn’t happy, but maybe it wouldn’t be any different to how it used to be. They would probably still fight like they used to, still not see eye to eye on anything, and maybe they’d just never interact unless they had to. Sam sighed and leaned against his door to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	3. Vial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while I know! I've been busy alright? :)

Bobby was waiting on the porch for them when they arrived, while Ellen was in the kitchen preparing food for them all. John grinned when he approached Bobby and hugged the older hunter tightly.

“Good to see you Bobby!” He said gruffly.

Bobby clapped his shoulder and nodded his agreement. “Let me see Sam.”

Sam came out from behind John and Bobby wrapped him in a hug. “Hey kiddo, you’re looking good.”

 

Sam flushed and stared at the ground awkwardly, he didn’t like people commenting on his appearance. Bobby drew back to smile at the boy thoughtfully.

“Your daddy been good to you? Kept you fed?”

Sam glanced at John’s impassive face and nodded casually. “Yea I guess….I had a big breakfast.”

John straightened up and smiled proudly, allowing Sam to feel the wave of joy the alpha was feeling. Sam frowned curiously at his alpha and waited for an explanation. John just smiled slyly and took his hand warmly, pulling the boy behind him into the house.

Ellen came quickly towards them when they entered the kitchen. She placed a swift kiss on John’s cheek and hugged Sam tightly.

“Heya Sammy….you doing okay?” She asked earnestly, whispering in his ear.

Sam shrugged and nodded before drawing away to smile shyly at her. “How are you ma’am?”

“Oh I have never been better Sam.” She said with a grin on her face.

“Always good to hear that you’re doing good ma’am.” Dean said as he entered the kitchen with Bobby. “Is Jo around?”

Ellen hugged Dean and gestured to the back door. “She’s messing around out there with that pup Cas. He’s been over to play everyday for the last two weeks.”

Dean grinned and walked to the door confidently. John and Ellen snorted laughs when the door shut, they sat down at the table together and exchanged knowing looks.

“Why are you laughing?” Sam asked curiously.

John turned and pulled Sam to sit on his knee. “Dean’s got a thing for Jo.”

“I thought Jo was an alpa?” Sam tilted his head in confusion.

“She is but sometimes alpha’s just are attracted to each other.” Ellen replied with a shrug. “Nothing will come of it; they’re both too dominant to get along in a mateship.”

“Shouldn’t you stop them from being around each other or something?” Sam asked curiously.

John shook his head and stroked his fingers up and down his omega’s back. “Nah it wouldn’t help if we got involved.”

Bobby sat down across from John and struck up a conversation about the latest hunts they’d been on. Sam leaned back against his father’s chest and contemplated his new mateship.

So far it wasn’t looking too good for Sam. His father was possessive and dominating, which meant Sam had no chance of getting his way ever again. That meant he definitely wouldn’t be going back to school.

The thought saddened him immensely. Most boys hated school and did their best to avoid it, but for Sam it had been an escape from the crazy lifestyle they led; it had been his ticket to safety. That safety was now out of his reach.

What was John waiting for anyway? What details did he have to check on before deciding about school? It’s not like Sam could ever truly get away from him now, not with their bond firmly in place. His chest burned as memories of his runaway’s and rebellions flooded to the surface of his mind. Most notable was his escape to Flagstaff six months ago; it was the longest he’d been able to avoid his father.

“You hungry Sammy?” Ellen asked as she filled plates with food.

Sam shrugged and didn’t look up at her. John sighed and squeezed Sam’s thigh.

“He’ll eat what you give him Ellen, he was pretty hungry this morning.” John murmured, he kissed the back of Sam’s head and exchanged a look with Ellen.

Ellen smiled at the omega and put a plate of stew in front of him. John tensed a little and gave Ellen a look.

“Hush up John Winchester! Don’t you say a word against me in my own home.” Ellen warned the hunter, pointing at him threateningly with a knife.

John closed his mouth and bit his cheek. Sam blinked in confusion at the sight but slowly began eating the food. He moaned lowly at the taste of the meat and the sweetness of the sauce. He ate with more gusto than he’d expected to have, he hadn’t been very hungry.

Ellen served Bobby and John before calling Jo, Dean and Cas into the house. Sam was halfway through his meal when he noticed the other teen, Cas, sitting across the table from him. The small boy was probably fifteen or sixteen, but a quick sniff told Sam nothing of his gender. The boy had soft brown hair, light blue eyes and pale skin. He was settled between Jo and Dean, he nibbled his food nervously while looking at the faces around him.

Sam smiled when Cas caught his eye and the smaller boy grinned shyly back. Sam decided immediately that he liked this pup, they would probably be good friends.

By the time night fell the small family was quiet and sitting together in the lounge, keeping warm by a fire. Jo was the first to retire, Dean and Cas following her to their shared room. Sam lay against his father and struggled to not show any signs of exhaustion. He wasn’t sure about going to bed with the older man, what if the alpha wanted sex? Sam didn’t want sex, he was still feeling the effects of the marathon sex he’d indulged in, but he wasn’t allowed to say no to an alpha.

He couldn’t go to bed and he couldn’t refuse John so the answer was clear; stay awake and deny the need for sleep. Then John yawned and Sam immediately felt his own yawn, swelling in his chest in response. John laughed when he saw Sam stifle it discretely.

“I believe that is our cue to get to bed.” He said softly, standing up with an arm around Sam. “Night Bobby, Ellen.”

Sam’s brain sluggishly tried to think of a way to delay. “I’m not tired! I want water and I want to stay by the fire!”

John and Bobby frowned at Sam in confusion but to Sam’s dismay Ellen was looking sympathetic.

“Come on then, I’ll get you some water.” She stood and took Sam by the hand to take him for water.

She rifled through a cupboard until she found a small vial of thick blue liquid, she turned to him and held it out. “This’ll take away the ache you’re feeling baby. It’ll relax all your muscles and make….make things easier on you if John…..”

Sam blushed and put the vial into his pocket anxiously. Ellen sighed and hugged him gently.

“You’re too young for this, you can’t understand…...it get’s easier, you’ll see. When you hold your first pup in your arms everything just falls into place, you feel whole and safe. Don’t give your alpha a reason to hurt you Sammy, even if you get your way, it ain’t worth the hurt you’ll feel.”

Sam pulled away from her slowly and nodded in agreement with her words, not sure how else to respond. Ellen smiled and ushered him back to John and Bobby. His alpha smiled and guided him upstairs to their shared room, aware but confused by the dread he felt building in his omega’s side of the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	4. Tam-what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to mrspadrona for kicking me in the pants with an "Accio update" :D you rule man, I nearly died laughing when I got that in my inbox!

Sam was sure that John would wake up suddenly and remember that he hadn’t had sex with his omega. So Sam lay awake, refusing to fall asleep, keeping as much distance from John as possible. Not that he feared the alpha but the last thing he wanted was to explore his relationship with the older man.

‘He’s my dad…..and my alpha…..but he’s not really my dad anymore because he’s my alpha….does that mean I can call him John? What does this mean for my future?’ Sam fretted, twisting the sheets between his fingers. ‘Will we stop hunting?’

Sam hoped the answer to the last thought was yes; he couldn’t stand being on the road all the time. The only problem was that being on the road meant less time for sex and less chance of children.

‘Children…..’

Sam had thought about having pups of his own before, but never really thought about having pups as an omega.

‘Never thought of having pups while mated to my father either.’ He thought with a scowl. ‘What if he wants pups? Do I have to give him pups or do I have a say? What if I don’t get a say, will I love them anyway?’

John turned over suddenly and wrapped his arms around Sam’s middle. “I can hear your mind churning, stop it and go to sleep. We can talk about pups another time.” John grumbled.

Sam blinked in alarm, pushing away from John to look the man in the eye.

“Our souls bonded Sam, your thoughts are my thoughts and vice versa….go to sleep.” John fed soothing feelings through their bond and Sam’s muscles went lax against his will. “You might not get to make the decisions, but you will always be heard Sam, I’ll listen to anything you need to say to me.”

“So if I don’t want pups we won’t have any?” Sam said hopefully.

John’s eyes glittered and he nuzzled Sam’s jaw. “If you don’t want pups that’s your choice, but I can’t guarantee that you won’t get pregnant; it’s nature's lotto Sam. The heat is too muddling for us to take precautions.”

“Then we avoid mating in my heats!” Sam whined unhappily. “I can’t get pregnant until I finish school!”

John leaned up on his elbow and stroked Sam’s hair away from his face. “We’ll see -probably in the morning- whether or not you can go back to school, but don’t get your hopes up.”

“What’s stopping me?” Sam mumbled, looking up at his alpha sadly. “School is important to me, you can’t stop me from going.”

“I can if I think you’re safer with me…….” John waited but Sam had no reply. The alpha sighed and continued. “Tomorrow we need to go register our mateship and get your collar...anything else we may need Ellen has already gotten for us. For now it is three in the morning and you need to sleep.”

John kissed Sam’s lips kindly. “Go to sleep Sammy.”

He lay back down and drew Sam to his chest. Sam sighed and snuggled down against the alpha, the conversation hadn’t gone the way he’d hoped; he was more frustrated than before John woke up. Hopefully things would be better in the morning, when he found out if he could go back to school or not. Sam dozed off into a fitful sleep.

In the morning Dean was the first one up and he sat quietly on the bed while dressing. He couldn’t believe all that had happened in the last few days; Sam presenting as omega and then mating with their father. It was all too much too soon, and Dean wasn’t even in the middle of it all, he could only imagine how Sam felt.

He glanced over to where Cas and Jo were snuggled up together in Jo’s bed and felt a flare of jealousy. It was always like this since the Winchesters had started spending more time at Bobby and Ellen’s place, Dean would always be left hot and bothered by the visit.

He got up and stomped down the stairs, soon they would all be awake and he could get some time with his brother. 

“Is my dad still sleeping?” Dean asked Bobby when he arrived in the kitchen.

The gruff hunter nodded and poured himself a cup of coffee. “Sammy’s not awake yet, John is, but you can’t go up there yet.”

Dean frowned at him questioningly.

“John’s seed didn’t take, he’s waiting for Sam to wake up so he can keep him calm.” Ellen said when Bobby ignored Dean.

Dean grimaced, he didn’t need to know about that, he was very glad that he wasn’t an omega. He glanced up at the stairs one more time and then began dishing up breakfast with Ellen.

Upstairs Sam stirred to the smell of bacon and eggs, and the sound of dishes clinking on the kitchen table. He stretched slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before sitting up. He froze as a flood of fluid slid over his legs and bum, slowly he looked down and stared in horror at the red glistening on the sheets.

“Easy Sammy, it’s just a little blood, it’ll only last a few days.” John said quietly from across the room where he stood getting their clothes out of their duffels. 

“A few-! What’s wrong with me! I’m bleeding!” Sam cried out, jumping off the bed.

“It’s a menstrual cycle Sam.” John said slowly. “It mean’s you’re not pregnant. You’re an omega, omega have a vagina and a uterus, naturally menses accompanies these two. It’s a good thing for now Sam, it means you can go back to school.”

Sam froze and stared in amazement. “I can?”

“Yes Sam, you can, I just didn’t want you going back if you were carrying my pups.” John said gently.

He approached casually and took Sam’s hand. “Come on let’s go wash up, we have to look decent for this afternoon.”

Sam followed John to the bathroom, after John rinsed most of the blood from Sam’s body they shared a bath. Sam relaxed against his father while the alpha rubbed soap over his chest and playfully nibbled his neck.

The alpha’s hands cupped the backs of Sam’s knees and the omega’s legs dropped open.

John growled softly in his ear. “Sammy….”

Sam shivered and squirmed uncertainly, not sure whether he should just go with it or not. John's hands slid up his thighs to rub between his legs, ignoring his dick in favour of his small entrance.

“I can’t believe that you’re mine.” John murmured softly. “Relax, this is about you, I don’t want anything more than this.”

Sam tried to relax against the alpha, but he found it too hard and he was twitching nervously with every circle the man's index finger drew. Then John stopped, he lifted a hand to turn Sam’s face.

“Sammy...You know Iove you?”

Sam swallowed hard and nodded tentatively.

“Good…..when you’re ready to talk about whether or not you want me, I’ll be waiting.”

With that John gently pushed the omega to stand and they climbed out of the tub. They wrapped up in towels and went back to their room. John handed Sam his clothes and the boy grimaced.

“Uh dad?” He said awkwardly.

“Yes Sammy?”

Sam swallowed hard around his pride. “How do I keep the blood off of my clothes?”

John fastened his jeans and picked up a small black toiletries bag, digging inside he pulled out a long item packaged in a yellow wrapper. Sam watched his alpha open the packaging, inside was a cylindrical item that Sam had never seen before.

“Lie down on the bed on your back.” John said calmly. “This is a tampon it doesn’t hurt.”

Sam paled. “What are you going to do?”

John huffed in annoyance at his omega. He held the device oddly between his fingers and pushed the bottom part into the top, forcing a white cotton cylinder out through the top.

“That’s all it does, then the cotton stays inside you and soaks up the blood, and the rest is thrown away.” John explained simply.

Sam wasn’t sure he could possibly feel weaker or more nauseated. John grabbed a new one and unwrapped it.

“Now lie down like I told you Sam.”

Weary but unwilling to start a fight Sam lay on his back on their bed. John knelt between his legs and placed the tip of the device to Sam’s opening. Sam looked down anxiously to see what was happening but John pushed him back down, rubbing his chest soothingly.

Sam felt the tip press inside and then the rest of it followed. He whimpered at the alien sensation and then cried out as the cotton was pressed inside against his cervix. John withdrew the remainder of the contraption and tossed it in the bin.

“You just need to change it every four hours, I’ll have some spare with me for while we’re out so if you need you just need to ask me.” John said calmly, using a wet wipe to get the blood off his fingers. “Now get dressed quickly so we can have breakfast and hit the road, I want to get your collar ASAP.”

Sam numbly sat up, trying to ignore the painful shift of the cotton as sitting up positioned it wrong. Slowly he went about dressing, hoping that the thing would stop being so noticeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Comments!


End file.
